Mixed Emotions Sequel
by Teiuq
Summary: Martin had gone to spend the summer with Simon to get a feel of what college life was all about. He comes back with some bad news that could tear what he and Ruthie have. Would he risk what they have and put it on the line or lie to her and break a promis
1. Chapter 1

******Summary: Martin had gone to spend the summer with Simon to get a feel of what college life was all about. He comes back with some bad news that could tear what he and Ruthie have. Would he risk what they have and put it on the line or lie to her and break a promise that he promised her? But then something goes wrong. Martin gets into an accident. What's going to happen to their relationship? Read to find out. **

**

* * *

**

"Shhh! She's coming!'' Simon hissed as he turned off the lights in the kitchen and hid behind the kitchen bench, along with the twins, Matt, Lucy, and Kevin. They had planned this surprise for a while now and have been hoping all things run smooth seeing as she's turning 16. Simon could hear the door handle moving and the door flying open, so he jumped up along with everyone else.

"SURP-!" Everyone stopped mid-sentence and stared at a teary-eyed Ruthie. _'He told her! What a jackass!'_ Simon narrowed his eyes at Martin as he came through the door, looking happy._ 'Huh?'_

Still in shock, everyone looked back and forth at the couple. "-PRISE!'' Matt finished.

"-PRISE!'' Everyone repeated.

Ruthie ran up to Lucy and wiped her tears away. "L-look!" She cried and showed her an expensive looking bracelet. "Martin got it for me!'' She pulled her hand back and ran to Martin and gave him a big hug. "Thank-you," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything for you," He replied and kissed her cheek. He let go off her and was soon dragged into the dining room by Simon.

"What the hell was that about?" Simon exclaimed.

"What?" Martin stared at him confused.

"I thought you told her!" He paced back and forth.

"On her birthday! Are you nuts!"

"Well your gonna have to tell her you know,'' Simon said and walked up to Martin. "Or she's gonna find out sooner or later. It's better heard from you then someone else." With that, he walked out and went to wish Ruthie a happy birthday.

Martin stared after him. "He's right,'' He mumbled. "Soon. I'll tell her soon. Promise"

* * *

Well its short but its a start. I'll update soon if i get reviews. See yah. Hope yah like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Martin became distant from Ruthie and she began to worry.

"Martin, what's wrong?" She stared at him.

"Nothing," he answered simply, but she wasn't convinced. "What?"

"Babe," She paused and looked at her finger, a small smile crept on her face but then faded as she looked back at Martin. "Are you having second thoughts about our relationship?"

He sat up. "What? No!" He took her hand and squeezed it. "Ruthie, I love you. Alot, okay?" He smiled at her and titled her chin up a bit. "I really do."

She didn't say anything for a minute, but the smiled and whispered. "I love you too."

He wrapped his arm around her and she lay on his chest as they continued watching TV. Little did they know, someone was watching them. And that someone was... Simon.

Simon walked into the kitchen looking all gloomy. He took a seat on a stool and grabbed a brownie that Annie had just baked.

"Who died?"

He looked up. "What? No one, why? Did someone die?"

"Who died? Geez, no one ever tells me anything around here!" Lucy cried out loud and ran upstairs. The last thing you heard was, "I'm always the last to know everything!" then the door shut.

"Okay. What was that all about?" Simon asked and Annie shrugged.

"Why you looking so gloomy Simon? Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. I'm just tired." He lied. "I'm gonna head to bed." He got up but not before taking one, or two, okay lie, more like 5 brownies to his room. Once he got there, he shut the door and lay on his bed. He placed the brownies onto his bedside table and grabbed his iPod and put it onto his favorite tune. Just as he was about to turn up the volume, he heard someone talking on the phone. He turned off his iPod and solely sat up. It was Martin.

"Hey, yeah I know." He said. He chuckled a bit. "It was good wasn't it?" Silence. "Maybe we should." Silence. "Ok, sweet. In 10 minutes? Awesome. Thanks. See you there, bye." He hung up and began whistling. Simon heard his footsteps walking down the stairs then it was gone.

Simon quickly got up and got changed. He looked out the window to see Martins car still there. _Good. _He thought. He opened the door and ran downstairs but then ran back up to grab the brownies. _Can't let them go to waste now can I? _He smiled and stuffed one in his mouth. Just then, he heard the car starting. _Oh crap!_ He stuffed the brownies in his pocket and ran downstairs and out the door.

He sat down on a table outside Pete's Pizza, still able to hear what Martin and his companion was still saying.

"So did you bring it?" Martin asked and smiled as his companion took out a box out of a bag.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" She smiled and handed it to him.

**Well that's it for now. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been real busy with school and soccer and babysitting. I'll update asap if I get more reviews! LoL… Well please review and I hoped you liked it. Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Why** wouldn't I what! Why wouldn't I what! _A thousand thought ran through his head. _What's in that box!_ He sighed and looked down. _And what the hell is this?_ He pulled his finger from under the table to see a massive blob of sticky red gum stuck to his index finger. "Gross!" he mumbled. He shook it off and looked up but they were gone. _No! Wait! _He looked around the room, scanning for Martin and his "friend".

After about an hour, of searching for Martin but no such luck, Simon decided to call it a night. He stuffed another brownie into his mouth and went home.

**He** reached the back door handle when all of a sudden, he heard someone scream. It was Ruthie! He threw open the door and ran upstairs. "Ruthie! I'm coming!"

"Coming for what?" She asked, confused, as he reached her room.

"Coming for some…" he quickly scanned the room and noticed a box with the name _The Cheesecake Shop_ written on it. "… cake." He finished. "I smelt it when I walked through the door." He said lamely and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Ok, well in that case. Here, have this piece." She handed him a piece of cake that she was holding. "I'll get me another plate. Be right back."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Martin spoke up. "What the hell was that about?" He asked, turning to Simon.

"What was what about?" He said with a mouthful of cake. "I do have a good nose yah know." As he said this, he tapped his nose.

"Well I hope you can smell this delicious cake coz all you'll smell for the next few hours is blood after I'm done with you." Martin said, clutching his fist.

"Are you threatening me?" Simon stared at him as he stared back.

A moment of silence passed before Martin spoke up. "Simon, I'm sorry. It's just… This whole thing is really getting to me." He took a seat on the bed, and placed his hands over his head.

Simon began to feel bad but it still doesn't cut what he had done. "Your gonna have to tell her. It's your fault for getting yourself into this mess in the first place." He was tryna make his feel better. Honest. But the words kept coming out. "Ruthie's gonna freak when she finds out but its better it coming from you then from someone else. Especially _her._" He emphasized on the word _her _and it made Martin feel even worst.

"Dude I know!" He stood up. "I didn't mean too! I really didn't! It just… it just… happened."

Just then, Ruthie walked into the room. "What just happened?"

**Dun dun dun! That's it folks. I was about to write more but I wanted to leave a little cliffhanger for you all. Haha, evil, I know, but I couldn't help it. Well anyways, please review and I hope you liked this little chappy. I'll update soon. Hopefully tonight but if not, then I'll try my best tomorrow after school. Thanks for reading! Oh and hey, if i put a word in bold in the front of a sentence it means its a new paragraph. That line thingy aint working for me so thats what im going to be doing from now on ok? **


	4. Chapter 4

Ruthie stared at them. "What just happened?" She repeated.

Luckily, Simon was quick. He dropped his cake behind him so t hat Ruthie couldn't see and gave Ruthie an apologetic look. "This," he moved out of the way for Ruthie to see the cake. "I'm really sorry. I…"

"I…" Martin said louder, drowning out Simons "I". "I accidentally knocked it out of his hands. You know, being a clumsy guy that I am." He smiled and shrugged.

"Oh that's ok." She walked over towards Simon. "I'll clean it up." She walked out of the room to get some cleaning supplies.

"Thanks," Martin said quietly.

"Well I didn't say it to save your butt. I said it to save mine." This was true. "If Ruthie found out that I knew, then not only you, but I would get the silent treatment for knowing." Simon stared at him. "But your gonna get in much more trouble from her than I am seeing as yo-"

"All right!" Martin yelled and stood up. "I gotta get out of here."

Martin walked passed Ruthie who stared after him.

"Martin?" She asked then followed him. "Martin!" But he didn't turn around. After a few attempts of trying to get him to stop, she turned back around and ran upstairs. "Simon!" She walked into his room to see him lying on his bed. "Simon, what the hell was that about? What did you say to him?"

Simon looked up to see an angry looking Ruthie. He began to feel bad but it wasn't his place to tell her. It's Martin's. He didn't say anything for a minute but she kept looking at him. "Ruthie..." he looked away for a second. "I didn't say anything." Lie "We were just talking and…" He trailed off. He screwed up his face. "Ruthie I don't know how to say this but… Martin, he…" Ruthie was silent and he noticed she was worrying. He could see it in her eyes. "He got a phone call from his aunt saying her cat died." He said quickly but not to quickly.

"Her cat?" She asked puzzled.

"Yeah, her cat. He really loved that cat." Simon said. He tried to keep a straight face. She always knew when he was lying. But this time, she didn't suspect a thing. _Thank God! _He thought to himself, relieved. _I really, REALLY do. _

"Oh poor Martin!" She cried. "I have to go find him." She dumped the cleaning supplies that were still in her hands onto Simon's bed.

**Martin **sat outside Pete's Pizza and looked around. _What am I going to do?_ He asked himself silently. _If I tell her, she'll get bad. If I don't tell her, she'll get made anyway for not telling her in the first place. Either way, I'm screwed!_ He banged his head on the table a few times, attracting unwanted attention from strangers. All he wanted to do was disappear. Along with each bang, he mumbled the word "stupid" under his breathe. Just then, he felt someone touch his hand and squeeze it. A sense of warmth set through his hand up towards the rest of his body and he looked up. It could only be one person. "Ruthie, I'm sorry. I didn-"

"Shhh… shhh…" She assured him and squeezed his hand. "It's ok. Simon told me."

Martin looked up, his eyes wide. "H-he did?"

**Okay! That's all for now. Hope yah liked it. Please review. Sorry its short but I don't know what else to write. Hope you enjoyed in anyways. Well, I better go and do my art homework before I get into trouble so thanks for reading and I'll update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Martin **stared at her. _That little assho-_ he thought but was interrupted by Ruthie.

"Yeah he did. Why didn't you tell me?" She looked at him, sparks of worry flickering in her eyes.

"Ruthie…" he squeezed her hands. "I'm really sorry. I really really am."

"It's ok. It's ok. No need to be sorry. You loved that cat a lot. I understand. I really do." She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Cat?" _What the? _He looked at her and she nodded.

"Your aunt's cat."

"Oh, _that _cat." He put on a sad face. "I really loved that cat." He sniffed and wiped his nose.

"Aww baby. I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. I understand." She squeezed him tightly. "Let's go home ok?"

He nodded and they made their way home.

**They **walked into the kitchen to see Simon sitting there with the twins. He stood up. "Ruthie, can you go get the boys washed up for dinner?"

"Sure," she smiled and took the twins. "C'mon,"

Once they heard the footsteps fade, Simon turned to Martin. "Please tell me you went along with it."

Martin nodded. "I was confused for a second there bu-"

"Good," Simon said, cutting him off. "You so owe me one dude. I was _this_ close," he put his index finger and thumb about 2mm apart. "From telling her the truth."

"I know. I'm sorry you're in the middle of this but I'll tell her soon."

"Well you better coz I'm not gonna lie to her about it anymore. She really needs to know what hap-"

"Tell who about what?"

Both boys turned around to see…

**Dun dun dun! Haha cliffhanger! Mwahahahahaha! Sorry its so short but I have to go have dinner now. I'll try and update another one tonight but well see first. It's the weekend so I'll have plenty of time to write more. Well please review. Thanks to everyone who has so far. THANKS A BUNCH! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucy!"

"Tell who about what?" She repeated. They both looked at each other then spoke up at the same time.

"He…" Simon began. "He slept with another woman and that other woman was his ex-girlfriend!"

"I…" Martin said. "I slept with another woman while I was with Ruthie and I got her pregnant!"

Lucy stared at them bewildered. "You did what!" Seeing as Simon finished first, all she heard was "…got her pregnant."

Martin quickly looked down but he could still feel all eyes him. "But Simon slept with his girlfriend and got _her _pregnant. Why doesn't _he_ get punished?" He mumbled to himself.

Luckily, Simon was the only one who heard him. "Well at least she was _my girlfriend_, not my ex!"

"What! What! What!" Lucy shook her head.

"What's going on? Why is everyone yelling?" Everyone spun around to see Ruthie standing there with the twins. They all stared at her with their mouths open. "Why is everyone looking at me like that? And Lucy, why are you staring at my stomach?" She quickly covered her stomach as Lucy looked away.

Martin and Simon looked at each other. Clearly, Lucy has got the wrong end of the stick. She thinks _Ruthie_ is pregnant.

"Uh, I'll be in my room." Lucy quickly ran upstairs. She slammed the door shut and went to find Kevin who just walked out of the bathroom. "Guess what!"

"Lucy your face is all flushed and weird looking. A mix between angry and excited?" he shook his head but Lucy ignored him and continued talking.

"Ruthie's pregnant!" She cried. "Our baby sister is pregnant!"

Kevin couldn't believe his ears. "Pregnant!" He shook his head. "When I get my hands on him-!"

"Who's pregnant!" Matt asked.

"Ruthie!"

"Ruthie!" Sarah cried. "Little Ruthie? Responsible Ruthie?" Sarah shook her head. "She's only sixteen!"

"Exactly! She's only sixteen!" Matt exclaimed. "Why that little-!"

Sarah gripped his arm and cut his off. "I can't believe it,"

"Cant believe what?" Soon enough, everyone was gathered in Lucy and Kevin's room except for Simon, Martin and Ruthie.

"Can't believe what guys?" Eric Camden asked. He stared at his children and his daughter and son-in-law **well technically his children but I thought I'd just add that in, just to let you know what Matt and Sarah are married and obviously, Lucy and Kevin are as well. **

"That Ruthie is sixteen." Matt said. "She's growing up so fast."

"I know," Annie smiled. "It seems like yesterday that she was still be at home with me while you kids would be at school an-"

"Aww Mom!" Lucy and Matt cried.

Eric and Annie laughed. "Well dinner would be done soon." And they left.

Everyone looked at each other. "So what are we gonna do about Ruthie?" Matt asked.

"Let us girls handle it." Sarah said and Lucy agreed.

"We… I mean, "I" know about this stuff." Lucy added.

"Ok. Whatever you do, don't confront her about it..." Kevin looked between both girls but his eyes stopped on Lucy. "…Lucy."

"I won't!" She said. "I won't!"

"Or make it obvious that we know. You know how she is." Matt added.

"Don't… make… it… obvious… that… we… know…" Sarah said slowly, pretending to write it down. Lucy laughed. "Don't worry. We got this."

**Ok. You guys Happy now? I told you what he did lol. I know it's probably been in a lot of other stories now but seeing as someone guessed it, I couldn't think of anything else so yeah. Haha. Well, this wasn't the best chapter but I hope you liked it anyways. **


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few days Lucy and Sarah were acting like Charlie's Angels. They reported back to Matt and Kevin on everything Ruthie had done.

"…so then she had to go back home to get her bag coz Martin had forgotten to grab her bag so-" Lucy folded her arms as she got interrupted by Matt.

"Lucy!" He cried. "Get to the point!"

"I was!" She yelled back. "Until you interrupted me!"

"Guys!" Sarah yelled over the both of them. "Quiet before someone hears us."

"As I was _saying_," Lucy continued and pulling a face at Matt. "As she grabbed her bag, she bumped into the twins and they accidentally hit her stomach and do you know what she did?" She paused and took a breath. "She rubbed her stomach and put a hand over it as she walked out of the house." She ended so dramatically that it seemed like this piece of research was really important.

"Wow," Sarah said quietly.

"Guys," Matt said. "Are you seriously gonna think she's pregnant just coz she rubbed her belly?"

"And put her hand over her stomach!" Lucy defended. "You calling me a liar? I know what I saw!"

Kevin had to grab hold of Lucy before she defended herself physically, i.e, punching.

"Maybe I am?" Matt teased and he continued teasing her as she was struggling to get out of Kevin's grip.

"Matt! Stop being a bully!" Sarah said, smacking him on the arm. "Seriously guys, what are we gonna do if she really is pregnant?" She sat on the bed and looked around the room. "I mean, Eric and Annie are gonna freak."

"Yeah they are." Lucy said, still in Kevin's arms.

"About what about Ruthie?" Kevin added. "She's only 16 and about to have a kid. Martin's leaving for college next year and she'll be alone."

"No I won't."

They all spun around to see Martin standing there.

"And why are you talking about this anyways?" he asked and walked into the room but ran out as soon as he noticed Matt running towards him, mumbling the words _'Why you little' _.

**Well that's it. It's really short I know but I have to go now, so please review and I hope you like it. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

That same night, Martin made sure to stay out of Matt's way.

He was walking down the hallway when he noticed Matt up ahead, so he ducked into the nearest room. Unfortunately, it was Simons. He was about to leave when Simon spoke up.

"Hey,"

_Maybe this won't be so bad, _he thought. "Hey,"

"You told Ruthie yet?"

_Sadly, I was wrong. _"Bye,"

"Martin wait," He got up and walked to the door and closed it. "Look, it's just that, Ruthie's my sister. My _baby _sister."

"Yeah I know," Martin said, sounding a bit meaner then he intended too. He sighed. "Look, I know everyone is looking out for her and everything but this is between me and Ruthie, so just butt out ok?" He turned around and was about to leave when something hit the back of his neck. He turned around and noticed a scrunched up paper ball. HE picked it up. "What the hell is your problem!"

"I'm looking at it right now," Simon stood up and walked towards Martin who just stood still. "Look, you do anything to hurt Ruthie and you better watch out or else."

"Or else what?" Martin was getting really fed up with Simon's nagging, so he did something he didn't mean to do. He took a swing at Simon.

Simon fell to the ground, with a loud _THUP!_ He slowly got up, his left hand over his jaw. Without thinking, he too, took a swing.

Martin moved out of the way and Simon missed him by inches but got him as he took another swing. Martin fell back and knocked into Simons draws and something dropped to the group, with a loud _CRASH!_

Footsteps were heard around the house as everyone made their way to the room. As soon as the door flew open, Martin tried to get out of the room but he was blocked off b y everyone.

"What's going on!" Annie asked.

"Why don't you just ask Martin?" Simon snapped.

Everyone look at him. He stared at me then at the ground. He avoided looking at Ruthie, Simon could tell.

"Martin?" Ruthie asked, walking up to him.

But Martin couldn't take it. He snapped. "I slept with another girl and got her pregnant! There are you all _happy_ now!" Emphasizing the word 'happy' and staring at Simon. He couldn't stand being in the same room as everyone so he left. He took of down the hall, down the stairs and out back till he was at his car. He grabbed his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. Or, at least he tried too. His hand was shaking so badly, he just decided to walk. _Anywhere. Anywhere but here, _he thought. He took of down the street, running as fast as his legs would take him. As he ran about a mile or so, he stopped and ran into the nearest park. He hid behind a tree and broke down.

He cursed out loud and kicked the grass and cursed out loud some more. Tears blurred his vision but he kept wiping it away. "I'm such an_ idiot!"_

"No your not,"

Martin froze. It couldn't be… Or could it?


	9. Chapter 9

"_What _are you doing you?" Martin wiped away the tears but didn't turn around. _It can't be her, _he thought. _I must be dreaming. **Please** tell me I'm dreaming!_

"I came down to see my parents and I thought I'd stop by at the Camden's to see you but I got side tracked and then I herd your voice." She said.

"What about Ruthie?" Martin asked, still facing his back to her. "What were you gonna do if you saw Ruthie?" he put on a high voice. " 'Oh hi Ruthie, I'm just her to see Martin and talk to him about our baby' !" He was yelling now.

"Martin, I didn't mean to show up unexpectedly, but I really wanted to see you again."

Martin could hear her walking towards him. The leaves crunching with every step she takes. "Look, you being her isn't helping okay?" he was searching for words but his mind went blank. "I-I-I love Ruthie and nothings gonna change."

"Are you sure about that?"

He could feel her getting closer.

"I mean, cheating on her even if you really love her?" She took a step closer. "You seemed pretty damn over her and into mwah that night."

By now, she was right behind him. He felt a shiver go down his spine as she wrapped his arm around him.

"Martin…" She said but soon that voice changed into someone else. "Martin. Martin? Martin!"

He snapped out of it. He could feel all eyes on him. He looked at the ground to a million pieces of glass shattered on the floor near the draw. He felt an arm around him but instead of getting an icy cold shiver down his spine, he got a warm feeling in his body. It was Ruthie. He turned to her. "I-I need some air," He quickly walked out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Not far behind, Ruthie followed him. Once they both were outback, she spoke up. "Babe." She took hold of his hand. "What's going on?"

(N/A: **Bold** is the bad side and _italics _is the good side, if you get my drift.) 

Martin paused and looked at her.**_ You've already lied to her, one more won't hurt. _**A voice inside his head said but another voice spoke up. A softer, kinder voice, whereas the other was a deep, sly voice. _Just tell her the truth. She's gonna going to find out sooner or later. _

Martin didn't know what to do. So he went with his instincts. "Ruthie, I have something to tell you."

She squeezed his hand but didn't say anything, so he continued.

"Something happened during the summer. Something I regret." He looked at the ground; he felt her grip loosen a bit. "There was this, this party."

_**Flashback **_

_Martin walked into a dorm room, the smell of alcohol all around him. He checked his phone to see if he had the right dorm room number. Room 610. It was right, but where Simon? He walked into the nearest room and nearly knocked someone over. _

"_Oh crap, I'm so sorry." He apologized but stopped as he saw who it was._

"_Martin. Hey!" She gave him a hug which he returned politely. _

"_What are you doing her?" He yelled over the music. _

"_My cousin comes here and I was spending the summer with her to get a feel of what college life is all about." She answered, as the music got louder. "What about you? Before he could answer, she pulled him into a room. Even though the music was pumping through the walls, it was at least a bit quieter. "Much better." She smiled. "As I was saying, what about you? What are you doing here?" _

"_Same thing as you are." He smiled._

_Just then, she stumbled and fell to the ground but Martin caught her. "Whoopsie- doozie," She laughed and held on to Martin. _

_He could smell alcohol all over her. "Have you been drinking?" _

"_Just one or two bottles." She said, still holding onto him. She smiled at him and next thing you know, she pressed her lips against him. _

_Martin pushed her away. "What are you doing!" He wiped his lips. He could taste alcohol. "Im with Ruthie now." _

"_Oh c'mon," She said slyly and walked up to him and traced her finger around on his chest. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." She pushed him slowly towards the bed. He hesitated but didn't do anything. "I know you want me. I can give you want she hasn't given up yet." _

_**Meanwhile**_

_Simon searched all over the dorm for Martin. He took a sip from his bottle but almost choked when he saw Martin in a room with a girl, standing extremely close to each other for a guy who's already taken. But before he could move, the door closed. _

_**End flashback**_

Ruthie was nearly in tears as she stared at him. Her bottom lip quivered a bit but that wasn't all.

"A-a-and the worst part is…" He trailed off and gulped. "…she's pregnant."

Ruthie vision blurred. She didn't say anything. She was too shocked to move nor say a thing.

"Ruthie, im really sorr-"

"Who is she!" She yelled all of a sudden. "Who is she!"

Martin looked at her. His throat was dry. He swallowed.

**_Is he going to tell her? And if he does, how is Ruthie gonna handle it? But the question that's running through your mind the most is… who's is she? _**

**Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! Well please review and ill try and update soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

"Y-you don't know her," He said quickly but then paused. "Ok I lied, you do know her."

Her expression changed from mad to furious. "Who!"

"Zoë…"

By now, the family, excluding Annie and Eric was standing around watching. Quiet gasps and an "Oh my God," from Lucy was heard. And so would a pin, if someone dropped it seeing as the backyard was dead silent.

Martin watched Ruthie breakdown as the females in the house, wrapped their arms around her, while the males went after Martin. The wind got knocked out of him as he got shoved against the wall. He could feel all eyes glaring at him but he didn't care. He deserved a beating, after what he had done to Ruthie.

He could feel blood running from his nose and knot his shirt. Normally, he would've

have punched them back but this time he didn't. He looked at Ruthie and saw her

watching him. He felt like a scumbag and a worthless piece of trash when the boys were done with him.

He could feel spits of rain on him but he didn't move. A few seconds pass as the rain got heavier. Tears stung his eyes as he saw Ruthie staring out the window. He quickly got up and took off.

The rain got heavier as his jeans weighed him down. He could hardly move his legs. His vision was blurry and could hardly open his eyes in this rain. His nose was bleeding and his stomach felt queasy. Before he knew it, he felt a sting on the side of his body and he blacked out.

**Meanwhile back at the house**

As she watched Martin take off, she felt guilty. _But why? _She thought to herself. _He's the one that cheated on **me!**_ She backed away from the window and dumped herself on a stool. She shredded a napkin that was lying on the bench.

"Hey Ruthie,"

Ruthie didn't move.

"Are you okay?"

Silence.

"If you want to talk then just let me know okay?"

Ruthie heard footsteps go upstairs and she felt guilty again. She jumped off the stool and went upstairs to find her.

"Lucy," She said quietly as she knocked on the door. Ruthie saw her sitting on the bed, staring out the window. "I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Lucy tapped the space next to her.

"Ignoring you," Ruthie said, accepting the offer. "I know you were only trying to help but I don't know if I'm okay with it."

Lucy nodded but stayed silent as Ruthie continued.

"I don't know why, but I feel guilty."

"Guilty! He's the one that cheated on you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know! But I can't help it." She played with her fingers for a while. "I think I love him," she added quietly.

Lucy stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make Ruthie cry again by pointing out all the things she had said she was in love with. For example, Chocolate Cake, she ate that nearly every single day for a week and now she gets sick in the stomach every time she sees it.

"I need to go find him," Ruthie said quickly and stood up before Lucy could object.

She ran outside and down the street. She could hear Lucy calling her but soon faded as she rain got even heavier. She ran and ran and ran. She almost got run over by a car backing out of a driveway but she didn't care. She continued running till she saw a faint outline of a body on the ground. As she got nearer to the figure, she gasped.

**Well that's all folks. Please review and ill get another one up soon. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Ruthie lay in bed and broke down again. It's been the fifth time she did that and it's still early in the morning. She's had trouble sleeping ever since she saw him in that sight. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see him. She would see his limp body covered in blood and would wake up crying hysterically. She could hear footsteps outside her bedroom door but she didn't care She would occasionally hear whispering but she still didn't care. She would hear the door handle jiggling a times but no one would come in. Until now…

"Ruthie,"

But all Ruthie heard was her own sobbing. She flinched as someone touched her arm.

"Ruthie, its okay. It's only me." She wrapped her arms around her daughter and hugged her tight.

Ruthie buried her face into her mother's chest not in a rude way lol and cried. Occasionally, she would stop and say things like, "I shouldn't have let him go," or "This is all my fault," and things along the lines of that.

"This is _not _your fault, sweetie." Annie assured, rubbing her back.

Just then, there was a light knock on the door. "Sorry to interrupt but, Mom, it's the Dad."

Ruthie looked up quickly as Annie stood up and took the phone. Lucy sat next to Ruthie and looked at her with hope in her eyes. "It's going to be okay," she whispered.

Ruthie didn't say nor do anything. Her eyes were glued on her mother. Annie would nod and say a few words and occasionally, she would glance over at Ruthie.

Ruthie's mind was all over the place. All her thoughts were bouncing everywhere. _Is he going to be okay? Is he badly hurt? Why did I let this happen! _She shook her head in frustration and wiped the tears that were running down her cheek and blurring her vision.

In what seemed like forever, Annie finally hung up and looked at Ruthie in the eye. Before Ruthie could bombard her with questions, Annie spoke first.

"We should better get down there," Annie said before leaving the room.

"Is he okay?" Ruthie whispered to herself. "Please tell me he's okay,"

Lucy looked at her baby sister and her eyes got a bit teary. She knew how much Ruthie liked him and how much she was already hurting but _this _is just too much for her to handle.

**At the hospital**

Ruthie stared at him as he lay peacefully in the bed. Her eyes got watery but she urged herself not to cry again. She took hold of his hand and squeezed it as a tears escaped. "Martin," She whispered. "I'm so sorry," She listened to the machines around him beeping as she looked at him. "I love you so much, and I never should have let this happen."

**_But he cheated on you, _**a voice said. **_And got her pregnant. _**

"Shut up," She whispered. "I still love him no matter what."

_**He didn't seem to think so, after the way you acted. **_

Tears ran down her cheek as the words rung in her mind. She looked at the ground as the words became louder and louder."This is all my fault." She whispered but then got louder. "This is all my fault!"

"Excuse me? What's all your fault?" A familiar voice asked.

"Martin?"

"Um, do I know you?"

**Hehe, well that's all for now. Please review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ruthie backed away from the door, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I-I-I'm…" but she couldn't finished. She took off, out of the room and was just about to enter the waiting room when she heard her parents and the doctor talking.

"…so from this point on, anything that has happened after April 2004, he cannot remember."

"So that means he doesn't remember us?" Eric asked.

"He's been living with your family since July 2004?" Pause. "I'm sorry, but yes. He doesn't know who you or your family are."

Ruthie slid down the wall slowly as they continued talking.

"So what are we going to do?" Annie asked, worried.

"Well the best thing to do is to break it to him slowly. Don't force it on him. Let him get use to you and your family again."

The voices grew quiet then the door opened. Ruthie looked up to see her mother staring down at her with tears in her eyes. "Ruthie," She whispered and knelt down next to her daughter. "I'm so sorry,"

Ruthie wrapped her arms around her mother and cried endlessly. She had so many questions to ask but now her mind was blank except for one thing: that their relationship to him never existed.

That night in the Waiting Room, Ruthie sat next to Simon who had his arm around her shoulders, as Annie and Eric explained everything.

"So this means that he doesn't remember meeting us nor living with us?" Lucy asked.

Annie nodded. "I'm afraid so," she said quietly.

"What about me?" Ruthie asked suddenly. Everyone didn't dare look at her. Not even her parents, so she asked again. "What about me?"

Eric looked at his wife then at her. "He doesn't remember anything." He said quietly.

Ruthie shook her head. "No," she whispered but then got louder. "No!" She screamed. "No! No! No!" Simon wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shirt. "I love him," her voice muffled. But Simon heard her. "I love him so much,"

"Shhh," He felt tears forming at the back of his eyes. He closed his eyes to stop them coming down. "I know you do Ruthie."

**The Next Day**

Ruthie stood by Martin's door but didn't walk in. He was staring out the window but then around and noticed her. "Hi," He smiled, warming at her. "I remember you, the girl from yesterday."

Her cheeks went red as she remembered what happened yesterday.

He laughed. "It's okay." She smiled at him but didn't say anything.

"Do you want to come in?"

At first she didn't move but it felt like her legs had its own mind. Next thing she knew, she was standing at the end on his bed.

"Do I know you?"

She shook her head. It broke her heart.

"Oh, well I'm Martin." He held out a hand.

"Ruthie," She shook his hand and a warm tingly feeling ran through her body.

"Nice to meet you Ruthie," He smiled. "So what brings you here?"

She looked at the ground. "Um, just visiting someone."

"Your boyfriend?" He looked at her.

_YES! _She thought, and urged herself not to cry. "No, I don't have one." _LIER! LIER! LIER! _"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just checking." He gave her a small wink.

She felt a small smile on her face. "So, what about you?"

"A girlfriend? Nah," He said, and looked out the window.

"Oh? What's a handsome guy like you doing without a girlfriend?" She couldn't believe she said that, she tried to stop but it just kept coming out. "I'm sure you have a long line of girls wanting to go out with you."

"I wish!" He laughed.

Ruthie laughed for the first time since the accident happened. She noticed he was staring at her and when she looked at him, he looked away, blushing.

It was silent for a while. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Ruthie looked at him and smiled as he did the same. "So when are you getting out of here?" She asked, anxious of what the answer would be.

"I'm not sure. No one has come to see me except the nurses and doctors," he said, looking at the door. "Oh and you of course."

Ruthie smiled but then kind of panicked. What if her family come and said they know him. Then he remembers that she said she doesn't know him. Would he think that she lied to him? Would he hate her after that? She was so concerned about this that she didn't hear him calling her.

"Ruthie?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She looked at him. "Yeah I'm okay. Just kinda zoned out for a minute there. Sorry."

He laughed. "It's okay."

There was a light knock on the door and the doctor that was talking to her parents, was standing but the door. "Sorry to interrupt."

Martin looked at the doctor. "Kind of bad timing, but…" He looked at Ruthie and wink. "…it's okay."

"Well Martin, do you remember what we talked about last night?"

Martin nodded.

"Well, I'd like you to meet your new family." He stepped aside. "Annie and Eric Camden."

Ruthie stared at her parents. "Mom? Dad?"

"You guys know each other?" Martin asked, surprised.

Ruthie looked at the ground then slowly looked up. She nodded.

His expression changed.

**Well, it's not the best but I hope you like it anyways. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. **


	13. Chapter 13

His expressions changed from surprised to happy. "So you're telling me that they're your parents?"

She nodded again.

"So your saying that u get to see you everyday?"

Ruthie didn't response but just looked at him.

"Alright!" He grinned at Ruthie, which made her melt. "Anything to see this one again,"

Ruthie smiled and felt herself blush.

He continued smiling and turned to the doctor. "When do I get out of here?"

"Well as soon as Annie and Eric sign the release form then you're all set." The doctor replied. "I'll leave all you alone for a minute while I get the papers."

_Moments later_

Ruthie stood at the end of Martins bed as she watched him put on his jacket.

"What?" He asked, touching his face. "So I have something on his face?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Ah, I know what." He finished zipping up his jacket and turned towards her. "You cant stop looking at me coz I'm to handsome huh?"

She laughed. "Something like that,"

He just smiled and looked at her. He was about to walk up to her but there was a knock on the door.

"You all set?" Annie asked, walking over to her daughter.

Martin nodded. "All set."

"Good. So, Eric is waiting outside by the car." Annie said, as she went to grab his bag.

"No, no. I got it." He grabbed his bag and walked out leaving Ruthie and Annie to follow.

"I see you two are friends again." Annie whispered to her daughter.

"Yeah," She smiled but then stopped. "If only we were more."

_At the Camden's_

As Annie was preparing dinner, Ruthie went upstairs to show Martin his room.

"I'm hoping this is your room, down the hall from me," He said smiling.

"Haha, it might just be." Ruthie said smiling and walking into Simon's old room.

Martin placed his belongings down on the bed and walked out closing the door behind him.

Everyone had gathered in the family room, as Martin and Ruthie arrived. Martin took a seat as Ruthie took a seat on the arm of the chair and Martin got another chance to meet the family.

_Dinner_

As the family said grace, Kevin tapped the side of his glass and everyone became silent as Lucy spoke up.

"When we were told that we were going to have another sibling in this house, we all were a bit excited. We already have a big family but there's always room for one more. So all we want to say is, Martin, welcome to the family. To Martin." She said, raising her glass.

"To Martin."

Glasses clinked against each other as everyone talked and laughed just like the old times.

Ruthie slipped outside for a bit to get a bit of air. She looked at the sky as she felt someone brush up against her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," She said without looking. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes you are,"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! It's the holidays now but I still have to study for my exams and stuff so I might not update for a while but I'll try as much as I can.**

**---------------**

Weeks have passed since Martin came home from the hospital. Things have been great except for the fact that his ex-girlfriend is pregnant.

Ruthie stared at the phone after she had hung up and could still hear the words ringing in the head.

"_Martin has a right to get to know his kids..."_

Kids. A plural. Meaning more then one. Is it going to be twins? Triplets? Ruthie shook her head.

"What was that for?" Martin asked as he brushed passed her.

"Uh, nothing." She looked up at him and smiled, which he gladly returned. "So ah, I was wondering if you wanna go out to dinner with me. Just as friends I mean," She added quickly as he looked at her.

"Are you sure there is no other reason?" he teased.

"Maybe," She felt her cheeks burning as she said this. He chuckled. "What?"

"You look cute when you blushed." He said, and walked out, but not before saying. "And it's a date."

**---------------**

Ruthie and Martin found a seat at Pete's Pizza and sat down. They ordered and as they were waiting for there food to come, they laughed and joked amongst themselves.

"I got an email from my father today." Martin said out of the blue. He was smiling but Ruthie noticed a bit of sadness in his eyes. "Said he was coming home in about 3 weeks."

"That's great." Ruthie smiled.

"I know, but the thing is… when he comes home, I'm gonna have to move back in with him,"

"Oh." Ruthie didn't want him to leave but she was just happy for him to be back with his dad.

"Yeah," It was quiet for a second. Martin wanted to tell Ruthie something but got interrupted by the waiter and he thanked him.

"So what's going on with you?" Martin asked.

"You live with me. You, along with the rest of the family, know everything and anything that's happening in my life," She laughed.

"True," He chuckled. He looked and Ruthie and grinned sheepishly. He loved her smile. He loved everything about her.

Ruthie stopped smiling. "What? Do I have something on my face?" and suddenly touched her face.

"Now you do," He laughed as she wiped a long line of sauce on her cheek.

"What!" She exclaimed.

"Over there," He said, pointing to her sauceless cheek. "There we go. All gone." He lied as she wiped yet another long of sauce on her cheek. He cracked up as Ruthie looked up at him. She reminded him of someone in the army with war paint on there cheek, but instead of using paint, she used sauce.

"Martin!" She cried and ran to the bathroom.

He watched her and smiled to himself as someone unfamiliar came to him.

"Martin?" She said. "Martin!"

Martin stared at her as if she was crazy. "Um, yeah?"

"It's me! Z-"

"Zoë," Ruthie finished for her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ruthie! Hi!" She ran up to Ruthie and hugged her.

Ruthie could feel Zoë's baby bump against her body. "Hi,"

Zoë pulled away and looked at Martin. "I've missed you," She smiled.

Martin looked at Ruthie with a confused look on her face.

Ruthie grabbed Zoë's arm and pulled her aside. "Look Zoë, something happened."

Zoë's eyes widened. "What?"

"Um… Martin got into an accident and lost his memory. He doesn't remember anything that happened after April 2004."

"What!" She cried. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She walked, over to Martin.

Martin panicked and looked at Ruthie for help.

"Zoë no," Ruthie said but it was too late.

"Martin there's something you should know."

**---------------**

**I'm sooo sorry you guys had to wait so long for this chapter but I'll try and update asap so please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Martin looked at her as if she were crazy. He laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. I almost believed you there for a second." He took a sip from his coke and looked at Ruthie but her face was pale. "Ruthie, what's wrong?"

Ruthie shook her head, her mind racing. But before she could think, she blurted out. "She's telling the truth."

Martin almost choked on his own saliva. "What!"

Ruthie looked at her feet. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you, but I wan-"

"But what Ruthie!" Martin yelled. "When I was dead!"

Her vision became blurred. "I'm sorry," She barely whispered.

"I don't even know if I can trust you anymore." He said, looking at her. "We're you lying to me at the hospital when I asked you if you had a boyfriend? Were you lying to me then?"

Ruthie couldn't take this anymore. "Yes!" She cried, tears running freely down her cheeks and onto her blouse.

"So, what? Does he know that you're here with me right now?"

"I hope so," She whispered.

"What?"

"I hope so," She repeated. "You're my boyfriend, Martin."

Martin didn't say anything. He just looked at her.

"Before the accident," Ruthie began. "We were dating, have been for almost a year." Ruthie looked at him. "I wanted to tell you but the doctors said not too. Well, to tell you the truth slowly that is, until you remember." By now, everyone was watching and listening. "It broke my heart to lie to Martin. It broke my heart to act as if I was a complete stranger. And when you looked at me, I fell in love with you all over again." She paused, her heart pounding. She played with her hands for a bit then slowly looked up at Martin who was staring at her. She quickly looked away, and grabbed her jacket and purse. Without saying a word to Martin, she turned around and headed for the door. As she walked passed Zoë, she whispered. "Thanks a lot," and walked out.

Martin stared after her. The restaurant was completely silent. He shoved his chair back and ran after Ruthie. He saw her about a meter or 2 away and took of in her direction. "Ruthie!" He grabbed her arm. "Ruthie,"

"Don't make this harder then it already is ok?" She sniffed and tried to get out of his grip.

"I'm sorry as well, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't." He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Sure you lied to me but why didn't you just tell me the truth. I would've understood."

Ruthie didn't stop but walked a bit slower.

"I'm crazy about you too Ruthie. I have been since I saw you at the hospital and I bet I would've been before the accident."

Ruthie stopped. She slowly turned around.

"So can we just forget about everything and start over?" He asked.

"We already have," Ruthie said sadly, as she remembered the time at the hospital.

"True, but I mean again." He looked at her and slowly let go of her arm and stuck his hand. "Hi, I'm Martin."

Ruthie looked at him for a moment and smiled slowly. "Ruthie," but then remember something. "I know were starting over and everything but…" She trailed of as she saw Zoe in the far distance. "Zoe and the baby?"

"What about them? I mean, I guess I'm going to have to help her look after the baby and everything but that doesn't mean I have to be with her." He said seriously. "Because I wanna be with you… again."

She laughed softly. "And I want to be with you… again too."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "So I'm guessing that I can kiss you?"

"I guessing that your right." She leaned in closing the gap between them.

**---------------**

**It's short but I hope you liked it anyways. Please review and yeah. Bye**


	16. Chapter 16

**Im soooo sorry for the long wait but ive been busy with my end of year exams, and now that its over, im guessing I would be able to update more, so cross your fingers that I can.

* * *

**

As Zoë's pregnancy became more and more noticeable, with the approval of Annie and Eric, she moved in, having to share a room with Zoe. Even though she didn't want to, she realized there was an advantage in it: Being able to keep an eye on Zoe and Martin when they are together in the room. Even though she trusted Martin, she wasn't sure about Zoe.

It was a Monday afternoon and Ruthie and Martin were walking hand in hand at school. Lunchtime had rolled by and they were walking towards a lunch spot outside when Martins phone rang. Looking at called ID and sighing, he picked up. "What now Zoe? Im in school at the moment and if I ge-"

"Relax Martin. I know its lunchtime. I do go to the same school you know." Zoë answered with a chuckled. "I just wanted to call to ask you if you could pick up a few things for me."

Martin didn't answer. He was busy looking at Ruthie eating her lunch. _God she looked cute,_ he thought to himself, lost in his own thoughts.

"Im guessing that's a yes then." Zoe said on the other line, bringing him back to the real world. "Can you pick up a few magazines for me. Ruthie knows which ones I like so you can ask her. Oh and when you get home, can you make me a jelly and pickle sandwich? Thanks."

_Jelly and pickle sandwich? Gross. _"Wait, why me? I mean, I won't be home till like another 2 hours or so."

"Annie's doing laundry and I don't want to disturb her. Plus, I can wait till you get home." Martin could tell her she was smiling. "Well I better let you go, the bells about to go soon."

"What??" But she had hung up, and just as Zoe said, the bell went. "Man, I didn't get to eat." He whined and looked at Ruthie.

"Aww, well eat the rest of this before your next class." She handed him her half eaten sandwich and stood up. "Well I have to get going." She kissed him. "Bye."

"See yah." He grabbed his bag and went in the opposite direction. He gobbled down the rest of the sandwich and whipped his mouth before he reached his class.

* * *

By the time Ruthie and Martin got home, everyone was panicking. Martin ran upstairs to see Zoe while Ruthie stayed downstairs, trying to calm a very jittery Lucy down. 

"Lucy, whats going on?" She looked at her older sister and waited for an answer.

Lucy ran around the house grabbing supplies and other things for both Zoe and Savannah. "Zoe's water broke!" Both her and Martin said at the same time.

Ruthie turned around and ran to Martin who was hysterical. "Her water broke. Her water broke. Im gonna be a father. Im gonna be a father!"

A hint of jealously ran through her body. She looked up at Martin who was beaming and couldn't help but feel jealous. She didn't say anything as Martin ran passed her, out the door with the mother of his child. She looked at the ground as she felt an arm wrap around her.

"I know its tough but you're doing so well dealing with this sweetie." Her mother said, hugging her.

She nodded. "I know, its just…." She hesitated. "Nevermind, lets just go ok?"

Her mother nodded, not wanting to press the matter even more.

As soon as they reached the hospital, everyone was crowding around inside the waiting room, everyone anxious and nervous. Ruthie stared blankly at the wall for what seemed like forever. Sure, she's happy for Martin and Zoe but why does she feel so left out? So jealous? She shook her head and mentally shoved all thoughts to the back of her head, just as Martin ran into the room.

"It's twins!" He grinned as everyone came up to congratulate him.

"Can we go see them?" Lucy asked, holding Savannah close to her.

"Sure. She's in room 24. Walk straight down this corridor until the end of the hall then turn left. Look for room 24, you wont miss it."

Ruthie waited till everyone was gone before she went up to Martin. She wrapped her arms around him while he did the same thing. "Congrates," She whispered.

"Thanks." He pulled away, looking at her. "Ruthie, I know this must be hard for you but I promise you I wont let this get between us ok? I love you to bits and I would always to be with you." He lifted her chin and planted a sweet but pleasurable kiss on her lips.

She returned the kiss and pulled away. "I love you."

He grinned "I love you too. Always have and always will."

**END

* * *

**

**Hope you liked it. I ended it because I was running out of ideas. Sorry. But I really hope you enjoyed the story, both the first one and the sequel. I might be writing more soon, so keep an eye out for me, ok? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
